


Chains Over Olympus

by SketchyByNature



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Blackmail, Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, Crying, Dom/sub, Extortion, F/M, Face Slapping, Foot Fetish, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Rape, Revenge, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Superheroes, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature
Summary: [F4M] [Script Offer] Chains Over Olympus [rape][Fdom to Fsub][Revenge][Superheroes][Bondage] [Feet][Betrayal][Rivals][Rough][Cry][Face Slapping][Blackmail][Sextortion][Humiliation] [Forced Impregnation][Breeding][Creampie][You Better Cum With Me]You finally have him at your mercy. The hero of the people, Mr. Olympus. Your plan is perfect; humiliate him, record it, then black mail him into submitting to your whims. Everything comes undone as the plan falls apart. You are now at his mercy.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 8





	Chains Over Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> [Brackets] Are for direction/and expression  
> (Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.  
> "Quotes" Are for emphasis  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.  
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. If you fill this please tag me in the comments so I can enjoy listening to it.  
> \-----------------------------------------------

[Smug and triumphant in tone]

Good morning sleepy head.

[pause for response]

Yes Hero, it’s me, your arch nemesis.  
After all this time, all the fighting.  
I finally win, and you are at my mercy.  
Mr Olympus, Hero of the people.  
How the mighty have fallen.

Now I have you, Tied down and Helpless.  
You might be asking yourself how you got here.  
Everyone has a weakness, Hero. Even You. 

I just found that cute little girlfriend of yours and gave her an offer she couldn’t refuse.  
She, sold you out.  
She, drugged your coffee, and delivered you to me.  
She even made sure you were wearing your costume first.  
She’s such a good girl. 

[Evil laugh]

What do I want from you?  
I want you to stop foiling my plans.  
You always, and I mean always get in the way.  
So I am going to give you incentive to stay out of my hair forever.  
But first. I need to set up the camera…  
And hit record.

Now… let me slip into something more comfortable.  
I’m just going to unzip my costume and take it off layer by layer.  
Can’t keep your eyes off me?  
You’re such a naughty boy, hero.  
And what’s this?  
Are you getting turned on?  
Is it because of my sexy lingerie?  
Or is it because of the camera documenting your shame?  
Mmmmm  
Do you like being tied up?  
Who knew you were into bondage and exhibitionism. 

[Evil giggle]

I don’t think you need the spandex anymore.  
So let me just slip this down and…

[Sarcastic but still surprised]

Oh!…  
Mr. Olympus.  
I knew you were the mighty man of our fair city.  
But who knew you had such a mighty cock too.

[Evil laugh]

[Tone shifts to a more seductive one]

It’s so beautiful and hard… with just a bit of precum dribbling out.  
What a freak you are, you must really like this.  
How about I just play with it.  
And tease you with my stocking covered feet.  
Mmmm  
I’ll just twirl my toes around the head of your cock.  
You twitch so nicely under my feet.  
It feels so nice watching you squirm as I rub your cock.  
Hard, pulsing, and throbbing cock...  
It’s so hot against my arches, It makes me just want to...

[seductive moan]  
Fuck… I’m really enjoying this… 

I’m going to make you cum like this.  
Because all you deserve is my feet.  
The great and powerful Mr. Olympus squirming so pathetically.  
I wonder how many views this will get.  
How many people will get their rocks off watching you get humiliated.  
Mmmm  
Watching me stroke you up… and down.  
Rolling my toes over every delicious inch of your cock.  
What will people say about you. How will they see their hero after that?

[moans and groans as you taunt him]

It makes me “wet” just thinking about it.  
All those people watching me dominate you.  
All those people who are used to seeing you triumphant and strong.

[small evil chuckle]

But not this time.  
No this time you’re just pathetic.  
Defeated, lying bound on the floor.  
Your cock in between my feet...  
Reduced to a whimpering, squirmy mess…  
Begging his Mistress to cum...

[pause]

[giggle in response]

You will call me Mistress, if you want to cum.  
Otherwise I’m going to play with you till you go crazy from the need.  
You protest, but I can see all the precum and how badly you’re squirming.  
That’s it baby buck your cock into my toes...  
Writhe and fight against your bindings.  
Squirm all you want, you'll never get…

[Tone shifts to surprise fear]

Out…  
Hey! Get away from me.  
Don’t you dare!  
Don’t grab my ankle you brute.  
I said let go of my ankle.

[Exclamation of pain]

[Loud thud]

Ow that fucking hurt you asshole.  
You can’t just pull a girl onto the floor like that.

[Pause for reaction]

Listen… We can make a deal…  
I’m sorry I took things too far.  
But you know me… This is what we do.  
You’re the Hero and I’m the Villain.

[Pause for response]

What do you mean not anymore?  
I don’t deserve this… no..  
Please… Hero… Just let go of my leg….  
We can talk this out…  
It doesn’t have to be like this  
Just let me go and I’ll hand over the tape  
No one needs to know…  
Why won’t you let go of me.  
No, Please...  
You can’t!  
You’re hurting me!  
Don’t force my legs apart.  
You’re going to break my ankle!  
Please don’t be so rough.  
You’re supposed to be the hero.  
Get off of me!  
Wait… What are you doing…

[Cloth ripping noises]

Don’t rip my lingerie.  
Those were expensive!  
You didn’t have to ruin my favorite set.  
Please stop… That’s enough  
Hey, put down the camera.  
No! No no no no  
I said we don’t have to do this...  
You can tie me up and bring me to the cops.  
I yield!  
I’m sorry!  
I’ll say it as much as you want me to.  
I mean it. I’m not just saying it.  
I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry....  
Just stop recording.  
Please…  
Get that camera out of my face.  
No…Don’t take off my mask.  
I didn’t reveal your secret identity.  
Get off of me… You’re heavy.  
I can’t move. You can’t just…  
Press yourself into me...  
Say something you asshole, don’t just stare at me. 

[Pause for response]

You don’t need to teach me a lesson.  
You can just stop. You can just get off of me.  
I get it. I was wrong. I shouldn’t have taken it so far.  
You don’t need to do this. 

[tone shifts to shaky and scared]

You’re supposed to be the good guy.  
You’re not some rapist.  
Your cock is so hot pressing against me...  
You’re… oh god soooo thick.  
Stop.  
Just Stop  
No, please don’t push in....  
I can feel you… forcing your way in….  
I can’t.  
Please...  
I’m not on birth control…  
Just use a condom...  
[grunts as he pushes against you]  
[Pause for response]  
No… I do deserve mercy...  
It hurts… Please just add some lube...  
I know I said I was wet…  
It was just to taunt you…  
Please…  
Have Mercy…  
If you’re going to do this  
Just…  
Add some lube…  
Please...  
[pained noises as he pushes in dry]

Fuck!  
Fuck you!

[Soft scream as he pushes deeper in]

You Bastard!  
You sick fucking asshole!  
You piece of shit. Why are you doing this?

[Gasp as he bottoms out]  
(groans throughout as he slowly pumps in and out of your pussy)

You’re pushing so deep into me….  
Pumping in and out…  
Fuck you’re so thick…  
You happy now?  
You fucked me… You even caught it on film. You can stop.  
I’ve learned my lesson. I’ll be better.  
You can pull out and I’ll surrender to the police. 

No…Please... Hero...

[soft moan]

Pull out and turn off the camera. 

(Grunts and soft moans as he fucks you, improv what you like to add to the performance as he fucks you and you are semi enjoying it but mostly upset. You do you.)

Please…  
No… More

[Moan]

Stop. You can just stop.

[Whimper]

You’re too big every thrust hurts. 

Please stop.

[Slap noise as he slaps you across the face]

I’m sorry!  
Isn't that good enough!?  
Please, just have mercy. 

[Slap noise as he slaps you across the face]

[tone gets more breathy as you start to enjoy it.]

Please! What do you want me to do?!

[Slap noise as he slaps you across the face]

I’ll do anything. Just stop hitting me. 

[Slap noise as he slaps you across the face]

No, don’t make me say that. I don’t want this.

[Slap noise as he slaps you across the face]

Fine I’ll say it...

[Moaning and groaning intensify as you get closer orgasm]

Please hero, save my cunt with your cum...

Please…

Breed Me…

Hero…

[Voice becomes more quiet and shaky]

Please Breed Me Hero…

[Moan]

No, I’m not enjoying this…

[Pause for response]

No! Fine! I’ll admit it…  
Please don’t stop.  
Please Hero…  
Fuck…  
Fine! I fucking like it. 

[Tone gets desperate as you give in]  
[Grunts and moans get more intense]

I like how you pound my filthy little cunt.  
I like how you have me pinned under you.  
I like how you’re taking me against my will…  
I’m your little breeding slut.  
Pour your cum into me Hero.  
Breed me.  
Give me your baby.  
Make me into your good little slut.  
Fuck…  
Fuck… I’m so close….  
Yes, Hero!  
Cum with me, claim me.  
Fill me till it spills out.  
Pound me till you bruise my cunt. 

[Improv to orgasm]

[Come down from the orgasm]

[Pause for response]

As long as I’m your obedient little slut…  
You won’t show it to anyone...

[Pause for contemplation]

What can I do for you Hero?

[Pause for response]

Sorry… You’re right.  
What can I do for you, Sir.


End file.
